The Lunch
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Jimmy brings his girlfriend home to meet the family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little idea I've had running around my head since I got back from my holiday. I stayed with my Dad's Aunt and Uncle, I was inspired :) Oh, I kind of see Amber as Molly Quinn (Alexis from _Castle_)...I don't really know why. Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_The Lunch_**

Amber was incredibly nervous about meeting her boyfriend's family for the first time. Jimmy had told her a lot about them and assured her over and over again that they were going to love her, but she still couldn't help fretting.

She bit her lip as she mentally went through the list of things that she knew about his family.

1. Jimmy's Dad was a Detective Chief Superintendent, although Jimmy had said his title was often shortened to 'Chief Super,' but that she could just call him 'Michael.'

She had already decided against that, however, and had settled on calling him 'Sir' since she thought 'Mr. Jardine' wouldn't be appropriate given his rank.

2. His Mum used to be a cop as well, but since she was no longer 'on the force' she had determined that 'Mrs. Jardine' would be appropriate in this instance.

Despite Jimmy insisting that calling her 'Jackie' would be perfectly fine.

3. He was quite close to all of his siblings, but was especially close to Katrina. Fourteen year old Katrina liked to be called 'Kat' even though the rest of her family still referred to her affectionately as 'Katie.'

Amber decided to just stick with 'Katrina.'

She took a steading breath and then began to mentally review what she knew about the rest of his siblings.

Seventeen year old Nerys was the eldest of the three girls. She did ballet, played the piano and was (according to Jimmy) "annoyingly perfect," but Amber knew that didn't stop her from being his counsel and confidant.

Twelve year old Ebony was the sibling Jimmy had the hardest time getting along with as she was "obsessed" (to use Jimmy's word) with clothes and boys. Amber wasn't sure she'd be able to find common ground with her and, in truth, Ebony was the sibling she was most afraid of meeting.

Eight year old Andrew was the baby of the family and although Jimmy hadn't told her much about him, since their eleven year age difference meant they didn't have much to do with each other, she knew he was quite fond of "Squirt" as he affectionately called him.

"Babe, I know you're nervous, but going through the list of everything you know about my family probably isn't going to make you feel better," Jimmy commented, breaking Amber from her thoughts.

"Am I that predictable?"

"No, it's just a sign of how well I know you," he replied, kissing her on the nose because she looked so cute.

They stopped at the front gate, "Are you ready?" he asked.

"I guess so," Amber replied uncertainly.

Jimmy smiled at her reassuringly and opened the gate.

He honestly didn't know what she was so worried about, he was certain his parents were going to love her and his siblings would like her just because he did.

That was just the way his family worked.

He gave her hand a squeeze as he opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

To say that meeting his family hadn't gone the way that Amber was expecting would be an understatement.

Her first fear, that Jimmy's father would turn out to be martinet, was completely done away with right from the start. His open and friendly manner had quickly put her at ease and had shown her where Jimmy got his boyish charm from.

His mother had also been very friendly and much more down to earth than she had been expecting.

Whilst the easy banter between his parents had helped her to relax further and to catch a glimpse of where Jimmy got his mischievous streak from. Although she found it difficult to decide exactly _which_ parent it came from.

As for his siblings, she soon discovered that she needn't have worried there either.

Andrew was still at the age where he liked anyone who gave him some notice and his three sisters were inclined to like her from the start. Although, of the three, it was probably Nerys she got on with the best but she put that down to the fact that they were closer in age.

Lunch had then gone off without a hitch with the only problem being when Gordon, the family's overexcitable golden Labrador, had broken into the house and run riot.

Although the sight of her boyfriend, his father and his brother chasing a Labrador around the house, whilst said dog merrily ducked under tables and stole bits of food, had been entertaining more than anything else.

"See," Jimmy murmured to her, breaking her from her musings as they helped clear the table, "I told you everything would be ok."

"Yes you did," she agreed, "and, as much as it pains me to admit, you were right," she teased.

Jimmy grinned at her and they went to deposit the dishes on the sink where Jimmy's father was washing the dishes.

"Would you like some help with those?" Amber asked politely.

Jimmy's mother interrupted before his father could reply, "He'll be fine," she said, coming over to the sink, "we have a dishwasher," she added, motioning to the appliance, "but he won't use it," she added, her tone somewhere between indulgence and exasperation.

Jimmy's father winked at her, "It's all I'm able to do around the house, I don't want her to replace me," he added with a grin.

Amber giggled and picked up a tea towel, "At least let me help you dry," she insisted.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, moving aside so she had some room.

Amber smiled as she began to dry the dishes with Jimmy at her side. She watched as Jimmy's siblings milled around the kitchen, either putting leftovers away under the direction of their mother or putting away the clean dishes, and shook her head.

How could she have ever thought that meeting Jimmy's – friendly, mad, lovely – family would be something to be nervous about?


End file.
